Headlines
"Headlines" is a song by Canadian rapper Drake. It is the first single from Drake's second studio album Take Care.[3][4][5] The song, produced by Matthew "Boi-1da" Samuels and Noah "40" Shebib, first premiered on Drake's blog October's Very Own on July 31, 2011,[6]and has been sent to all radio formats in the US on August 9, 2011. It was released on iTunes and Amazon on August 9, 2011 in the U.S.[2] The song has debuted and peaked on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_charts Billboard charts] at number 13, his second highest debut. It was re-released to U.S. Top 40/Mainstream radio on October 18, 2011.[7] On February 7th, 2012 the track was certified Platinum by the RIAA for sales of 1,000,000 copies in the US. On November 17, 2011 the track was certified Platinum by Music Canada for sales of 40,000 copies in Canada. Background On July 18, 2011 Drake told The Invasion Radio Show that he was mixing a new single. Drake also revealed the name of the single on July 18 when posting the lone word "Headlines" on his Twitter account. He got a phone call from young upcoming artist iRome, after throwing ideas back and forth the hook of the song "Headlines" was created.[8] In an interview with Billboard, Drake talked about "Headlines" saying, "By no means is it the best song on my album, it's really just the song for this moment, right now." Drake talked about why he released the song as the first single saying: "I always try to put forth a song with a message. A lot of people pick their single by what's the strongest song. I don't really do that. I like to make sure that the content is very relevant to right now." Drake also said, "I want people to party to it but at the same time the fans, the people that care about my career, the people that follow me, will hear a message in it."[9] Drake told MTV News in early September that "Headlines" was the perfect tune to launch the project: "I think it's great; the purpose of that record was solely to deliver a message," he said. "I could've gone with the record that was sort of super radio-friendly, but I really just wanted to talk to the people with the first record."[10] Lyrics 1: I might be too strung out on compliments Overdose on confidence Started not to give a fuck and stopped fearing the consequence Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments Faded way too long I'm floating in and out of consciousness And they sayin' I'm back, I'd agree with that I just take my time with all this shit, I still believe in that I had someone tell me I fell off, ooh I needed that And they wanna see me pick back up, well where'd I leave it at I know I exaggerated things, now I got it like that Tuck my napkin in my shirt, cause I'm just mobbin' like that You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that You gone make someone around me catch a body like that No, don't do it,(aye) please don't do it,(aye) cause one of us goes in And we all go through it Drizzy got the money, so Drizzy gonna pay it Those my brothers, I ain't even gotta say it That's just something they know Chorus: They know, they know, they know They know, they know, they know They know, they know, they know Yeah they know yeah That the real is on the rise Fuck them other guys I even gave them a chance to decide Now it's something they know They know, they know, they know, 2: Yeah, I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind. Then she wanna ask when it got so empty Tell her I apologize it happened over time She says they missed the old drake, girl don't tempt me If they don't get it, they'll be over you That new shit that you got is overdue You better do what you suppose to do I'm like why I gotta be all that but still I can't deny the fact that it's true Listen to you expressing all them feelings Soap opera rappers all these niggas sound like all my children And that's who you thinking is 'bout to come and make a killing I guess it really is just me, myself and all my millions. You know that they ain't even got it like that. You gone hype me up and make me catch a body like that Cause I live for this it isn't just a hobby like that. When they get my shit and play it, I ain't even gotta say it, they know Chorus: They know, they know, they know They know, they know, they know They know, they know, they know Yeah they know yeah That the real is on the rise Fuck them other guys I even gave them a chance to decide Now it's something they know They know, they know, they know, I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind (mind, mind, mind) Tell em' I apologize it happened over time (time, time, time) They know Critical reception The song received positive reviews. According to Spin, the song "finds Drake ruminating on the ups and downs of celebrity." Spin also called the production matching "Drake's defiant tone with a martial beat and heavy staccato strings."[3] The Huffington Post compared "Headlines" to "Marvins Room" saying, "Whereas "Marvins Room" is more devastating, "Headlines" doesn't dwell so much in its despair, and has the kind of flash you would expect a song titled "Headlines" to have."[11] The Baltimore Sun said the song has "buoyant, staccato synth line and Casio snares" and that "The beat calls for such a sing-song flow that few rappers could tackle it."[12]Rolling Stone gave the song three stars out of five, saying that "The spare beat never takes off, and the hook is a slight thing, almost an afterthought – or maybe the clearest sign that even with booze, cynics and fame buzzing about, hip-hop's great hope isn’t overeager to please."[13] Live performances The first live performance of "Headlines" took place at Caesars Windsor in Windsor, Ontario, Canada on August 4, 2011.[14] On October 15, Drake made his Saturday Night Live debut in an episode hosted by Anna Faris and was set to perform "Headlines" as the musical guest of the week.[10] Music video The music video was directed by Lamar Taylor and Hyghly Alleyne, both related to The Weeknd's "XO" crew. It officially premiered on October 2, 2011 on Vimeo.[15] It doesn't feature anyone fromYoung Money, but has appearances by T-Minus, Noah "40" Shebib, The Weeknd, Boi-1da and Kromatik. It was shot in Canada, mainly in Toronto, Drake's home town. No narrative is followed, yet Drake is depicted rapping in different environments : in the centre field of Toronto's Rogers Centre (as the stadium's scoreboard is lit up with the title of his November 15 album, Take Care);[16] in front of a rundown building with the letters "OVOXO" (the name of Drake's crew: "October's Very Own" or "OVO" standing for Drake and "XO" standing for The Weeknd) sprayed in graffiti by 'Mer' on the wall; in the glass elevator of the C.N. Tower, going up, allowing few symbolic interpretations in relation to Drake's ascension to fame, the main topic of the song; at the head of a dining table, puffing on a cigar, Drake being dressed with an unprecedented retro as well as geeky style, with a knitted jumper and vintage half-tainted glasses; and most notably in front of Toronto's historic Guild Park, surrounded by his crew. The video shows obvious traces of sponsorship by Nike sportswear. Critical Reception Overall the video for "Headlines" was received positively by most music critics. MTV commented on the video by saying "Headlines," like the previously released "Marvin's Room" video (also from Take Care), is set in Canada and gives a more intimate look into who the superstar rapper really is."[16] Spin commented on the video by saying "the clip finally shows the perpetually conflicted star finally appearing to enjoy his success -- well, at least a little bit. Backed by imperial-style columns, standing in a vast but empty stadium, or chewing a stogie on the escalator at a high-rise office building, Drake looks every bit a leader, and he has a crew of solemn-faced men to back him up."[17] Consequence of Sound commented by saying "if you want to smoke cigars while riding elevators and have posse meetups outside local monuments, Drake can show you the ropes. Most folks are lucky their name on a scoreboard for a birthday."[18] Complex commented on the video by saying "Headlines takes us on a journey through Toronto: The city where he's from. Drizzy brings us high above ground level in the window-surrounded elevator of Toronto's CN Tower, to the Rogers Centre—home of the Toronto Blue Jays—and to the dinner table where he and his OVO crew puff fat cigars and sip expensive wines."[19] Remixes There are artists who have covered this song, some include: *Trey Songz[20] *Jodie Aysha (Titled: We Know)[21] *DeStorm (Titled: They Know)[22] *Nick Cannon (Titled: Deadlines)[23] *Young Jeezy[24] *T.I.[25] Music Video Chart Performance The song debuted on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number 98[26] and has since reached number 2 on the chart.[27] The following week, it debuted at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100.[28] On the week of October 15, 2011 "Headlines" reached the summit of the Billboard Rap Songs chart which was his 10th time overall achieving this feat. With the ascension of "Headlines", Drake becomes the artist with the most number 1's of all time on the chart; tied only with rappers Diddy and Ludacris.[27 Category:Singles Category:Take Care Singles